Project:Chat/Logs/14 April 2017
12:37 yeah boi 02:02 Hey 02:02 hi 02:03 It's quiet tonight 02:04 indeed 02:05 well, i feel accomplished now 02:05 Oh? 02:05 i made it to 80k in spaceblast.io 02:05 I am waiting on ursuul 02:05 and thats, really hard 02:30 It's so quiet 02:30 !help 03:51 hello? 04:03 oh 04:03 hai 04:18 hi 04:18 oh 04:18 hai 04:20 lol 04:20 Wha 04:20 the mope.io poll is surprisingly close 04:20 Oh 04:20 Ye really need to win lol 04:20 tbh i expected eothergas or me to gain a surge of support 04:20 *either gas 04:21 but this way it's mixed 04:21 Ye 04:21 since there are fewer native users on the mope.io wiki than i expected, meaning gas doesn't get as many votes 04:21 hi 04:21 oh 04:21 waddup 04:21 but meanwhile users even from the diep.io wiki also voted for gas 04:21 Ye 04:22 notably hayden 04:22 Hayden 04:22 even he voted for gas 04:22 I posted something on the violation reporting board 04:22 i can see where they're coming from 04:22 wot 04:22 tbh i think the best solution 04:22 Is 04:22 Here's a link to it. 04:22 Tbh I'm slowly losing faith in Gas :/ 04:22 would be to give gas something like zathus has here, except in this version gas isn't b-crat 04:23 Honourary Leader 04:23 a bit more like Mewshmellow 04:23 except Gas is still an admin 04:23 ooh 04:23 Thread:97600 04:24 Thank you Underslime for telling me the name of the user who removed the vandalism 04:25 No problem 04:26 Oh and I warned the user who vandalized the Factory page 04:26 Good 04:26 I must say, you're really good at finding violations :D 04:27 Thanks 04:28 so undy 04:28 what do you think of my Plan 9 04:28 wat 04:28 uh 04:28 Oh 04:28 the Hounourary Leader plan 04:28 Plan 9? 04:29 hmmm 04:29 Plan 9 from Outer Space/Bell Labs 04:29 *thinks really hard* 04:29 hello 04:29 hi 04:29 WHAT?! 04:29 big GOOD PLAN SR 04:29 You guys planning a takeover on the mope.io wiki? 04:29 OKAY 04:29 hi 04:29 YES 04:29 Yes 04:29 A COPU 04:29 WHAT?!!!! 04:29 Wut 04:29 A COUP 04:29 Coupe* 04:29 ^ 04:29 YOU CAN'T DO THAT SR 04:29 A DEMOCRAPTICALLY ELECTED COUP D'ETAT 04:29 Exactly 04:29 bye 04:30 "DEMOCRAPICALLY" 04:30 lol 04:30 Oh wait no it is "coup" 04:30 YE 04:30 lulz 04:30 coupe is a different word ._. 04:30 COPU D'ETAT, TO BE PRECISE 04:30 *COUP 04:30 typos everywhere 04:30 le revolutione 04:30 ke revoltion 04:30 THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A USER THAT BROKE A RULE WOULD PROBABLY DO 04:30 kek 04:31 DON'T DO IT 04:31 anyway 04:31 sm 04:31 wat 04:31 Terry 04:31 Speaking of mistakes - who ever made gas the bureaucrat to begin with? 04:31 It's necessary 04:31 my plan is for Gas to be offically "leader", although I will be sole-bureaucrat 04:31 NecroTheTank 04:31 Whoever made Necro the leader to begin with? 04:31 the mope wiki is like a kindergarten class without a teacher 04:31 ^ 04:31 He was the founder 04:31 Oh joy. 04:31 ^ 04:31 WHAT ARE YOU DOING 04:32 wot 04:32 NOW? 04:32 ._. 04:32 Calm teh fuk down 04:32 WE ARE DISCUSSING A DEMOCRATIC COUP D'ETAT 04:32 yes 04:32 WHAT IS THAT?! 04:32 google it 04:32 anyway 04:32 Now does anyone KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS? I FEEL LIKE SHOUTING ABOUT PRIVATE AFFAIRS OVER HERE! 04:33 i will push this to oo1, hayden, etc. 04:33 BRUH SM 04:33 Oh ye 04:33 oo1 and someone else both still want me as b-crat 04:33 though the prefer gas as ruler 04:33 Am I able to help or no since I haven't contributed a single time. 04:33 in this scenario 04:33 No 04:33 you can't vote 04:33 Figured. 04:33 (greensquare) 04:33 though you can help me plan 04:33 ye 04:33 me? 04:33 nu 04:34 this chat 04:34 I suck at plans - I just go in gunz a blazin until someone dies. 04:34 In Plan 9 04:34 That's 04:34 this is how it would go 04:34 PLAN? 04:34 ye 04:34 WHAT PLAN? 04:34 Gas is Admin, but he has "The Guide" tag 04:34 (lenny) 04:34 ok 04:34 and he can call me out whenever he wants 04:34 in that case 04:34 Terry keep up lol 04:34 I would treat him as an equal 04:34 ok 04:35 and not as a subordiante 04:35 KEEP UP WHAT 04:35 so co-leaders 04:35 *subordinate 04:35 basically 04:35 in a sense 04:35 AND WHAT'S FUNNY?! 04:35 minus the fine print 04:35 but only I am b-crat 04:35 GEEZ >:( 04:35 I love the way how Terry freaks out :P 04:35 HEY 04:35 I see what you're getting at - you don't trust gas with bureaucrat. 04:35 ye 04:35 Ye 04:36 Don't say that Underslime 04:36 because he's in elementary school 04:36 Gas is the one that promoted the Mope.io wiki's Rifleman 04:36 Wait, but admins can promote and demote, right? 04:36 Ye 04:36 But 04:36 Or was that only Bcrat 04:36 um 04:36 Bcrats are 04:36 why are you guys talking about gas? 04:36 cos 04:36 Bcrats are super OP indestructible - admins can be banned in one shot 04:36 He is the dude who started the KittyCat mess. 04:37 Hi 04:37 hi 04:37 oh 04:37 waddup 04:37 (booster) 04:37 Sprayer should get some cleaning in the Strategy section 04:37 Anyways, continue your description SR... or was that it. 04:37 ye 04:37 hi 04:37 Then add the missing template 04:38 We need a cleanup request template. 04:38 grr 04:38 ^ 04:38 wifi was down for a sec 04:38 need 04:38 Requests a cleanup template to be added to a page for a reason 04:38 Or the cleanup template 04:38 I'll add it 04:38 can i just put the cleanup template under Strategy? 04:38 Well, the thing with just adding the template directly is that someone else might undo it because they don't see the reason. 04:38 ^ 04:39 i'll just put the reason in my edit reason 04:39 I'm doing that now 04:39 I mean, you can do it, but unless you look at the edit history's reasoning, people won't see the reason and might remove it. 04:39 oh 04:39 That 04:39 That's what I'm concerned about* 04:39 Just did it 04:40 Welp 04:40 Time to get started 04:40 Luckily for me - I don't edit strategy sections at all. 04:40 I don't edit anything else but strategy sections 04:40 Well, most of the time anyways 04:41 I just did your request ultra recon king 04:42 ik 04:42 The sprayer page is 04:42 *cringes* 04:42 the strategy sectionis a mess 04:42 ye 04:42 I will not allow bullet points 04:42 All strategy sections are *cringefest_2017*, hence why I never edit them. 04:42 ^ 04:42 But 04:42 Ultra 04:43 m 04:43 Did I mess up? 04:43 Several strategy sections have bullet points 04:43 In the Style Guide, it doesn't use bullet points 04:43 brb 04:43 Does is for real? 04:43 I need to review this. 04:44 Should we removed the template from the page? 04:44 Leave it for now. 04:44 Ye 04:44 ok 04:44 And yes Recon is correct - bullet points do not belong in the Strategies section. 04:45 (sprayer) 04:45 Only for the bolded text "Strong Against", and "Weak Against" do you use bullet points. 04:45 tiny sprayer image 04:46 Oh great - someone edited the Developer page, and I don't recognize their username. 04:46 Time to go review edits and undo garbage. 04:46 *sigh* 04:46 Its cringe name 04:46 oh 04:47 that dude 04:47 So far his edits look fine. 04:47 Yeah 04:47 back 04:47 alright, i'll begin on Sprayer now 04:48 goodluck on dat 04:48 ok 04:52 Jeez, all the pages with the super "mysterious" things on them receive all the worst garbage edits. 04:52 Dumb kids. 04:52 .-. 04:52 AC's page has shit on it, Dev page has shit on it, Green shapes pages have minor shit on them 04:52 Mysterious? 04:52 Shit is everywhere 04:52 Sm I posted something on your wall 04:53 Mysterious as in not well known of by just playing the game normally. 04:53 Oh 04:53 And don't say the s word 04:53 I say what I want. 04:53 Yes 04:53 You can't stop SM lol 04:53 But that word is a swear word 04:53 Your point? 04:54 Hey sm 04:54 *does not care.... at ALL* 04:54 Stop fucking swearing 04:54 said no one ever 04:54 I posted something on your wall 04:54 STOP YER DAMN SWEARIN YA FUCKIN INGRATES 04:54 Dude ultra recon king said the f word 04:54 And? 04:54 >Nobody cares 04:55 So did sm 04:55 STOP SWEARING 04:55 Here in the internet, nobody gives a fuck if you swear :) 04:55 -_- 04:55 Y'know, once I made a resume 04:55 Back in like july 04:55 I think 04:55 NO SWEARING 04:55 Idk 04:56 I remember that resume 04:56 Kinda 04:56 Hey sm I posted a message on your wall 04:56 I responded to said message. 04:56 Then it got locked because some nazi came in and said, 'you shouldn't have this role because you just swore' 04:56 For real? 04:56 Then the whole thread went into a flame war on that subject 04:57 I can dig in for the link if you want 04:57 Wait, did you swear IN the resume? 04:57 No 04:57 On a comment 04:57 On a page 04:57 Oh, then whoever said that and locked the post is retarded. 04:57 Sm you edited all the green polygon pages 04:57 Yeah 04:57 I don't care if it was Zathus or Ursuul. 04:57 Still retarded. 04:58 yeah I had to partially fix cringe's edits 04:58 Thread:5736 04:58 Found it 04:58 one of them had formatting issues, the other two had a technically wrong sentence, so I had to swap out some words until it was correct 04:58 I do admit, my resume sucked 04:59 What's a resume again? 05:00 Google it 05:00 The resume was actually decent by my standards. 05:00 fr k den 05:00 You proposed problems and valid solutions to them. 05:01 Very few people do that on their own resumes. 05:01 Also that whole bullshit that JoshuaLiu said was just bullshit. 05:01 Even back then when we had more rules and stricter policies, swearing was still allowed. 05:02 (greenpenta 05:02 Excessive swearing was frowned on, though. 05:02 ok 05:02 (greenpenta) 05:02 I didn't do any excessive swearing though 05:02 so i didn't really get why Josh went on 05:02 Yeah that resume really turned into a flame war REALLY quickly. 05:03 hmmm 05:03 Which is stupid, because Zathus said he didn't give a shit. 05:03 So, what have we learned today? 05:03 Everyone else in that comments section besides you and Zathus are compete morons. 05:03 Case closed. 05:03 SM SWEARED 05:04 Fak i accidentaly closed the chat tab 05:04 ye 05:04 So your resume kinda got closed as a side effect of the flame war because zathus was sick and tired of those ignorant kids screaming in the comments. 05:04 Unfortunately, nobody addressed your resume. 05:05 This wiki is awesome 05:05 Maybe you should reapply? 05:05 It's worth a shot. 05:05 I did, but then uh 05:05 Hold on, let me find it again 05:06 Let me guess, they rejected it. 05:06 yeah 05:06 I still want to see why and in what context. 05:06 But 05:06 Thread:27215 05:06 It was rejected because I needed more edits. 05:06 Which was why I'm never reapplying again 05:07 I think it was of the edits 05:07 Oh - you only have 447 edits. 05:07 yeah 05:07 I thought you had like 2,000 at least. 05:07 Why are you guys talking about resumes 05:07 Kind of bullshit, because they're mostly all quality edits 05:07 ? 05:08 Quality over quantity 05:08 True true 05:08 hence why I only have 3,000 05:08 �� 05:08 Thread:40957 05:08 and not 16,000+ like some people 05:08 Rejection note 05:09 ���������������� 05:11 bye 05:11 cya 05:11 Wow 05:11 brb, gotta finish up my edit 05:11 Trapping Overseer really did just flat out delete the entire factory page 05:12 wat 05:12 What a clueless idiot 05:12 it was already indone 05:12 undone* 05:12 what happened 05:13 User "Trapping Overseer" deleted the entire Factory page because they called it "fake". 05:13 No idea what the hell they were smoking at the time. 05:13 Underslime fixed it 05:13 Why was he even able to delete a page 05:13 Unless if you mean 05:14 deleting everythin 05:14 Not actually delete - he just removed 95% of the text and replaced it with the deletion template with the reason "fake - not actually in the game" 05:14 or something like that 05:14 lol what an idiot 05:15 did he get a punishment 05:16 hello 05:16 I just asked SR to ban him 05:16 ayy 05:16 also cool cool 05:16 he deserves it 05:16 Oh hey SR 05:16 since you're in chat 05:16 can you do me a solid and ban that kid I posted on your wall 05:17 kthxbai 05:17 <3 05:17 hey guys 05:17 diep.io/#D2C4337BBB307824A2A4 05:17 Sandbox? 05:17 Hold on let me do this edit 05:18 no it's 2 temz 05:18 k hold on 05:18 i'll be there in a sec 05:19 y'know what, this turned into a garbage edit 05:19 i'll finish it later 05:19 lol 05:19 You could've just removed the bullets and called it an edit 05:19 (eh) 05:20 eh 05:20 i'm talking about fixing it and stuff but sure 05:21 I love slicing audio files 05:24 aaaand PUBLISHED 05:25 OH MY GOD JC A BOMB 05:25 a_bomb.exe 05:26 my name's Ultra R.K. 05:26 with a tag at the beginning 05:27 in diep? 05:27 wat team? 05:31 blu 05:34 where? 05:36 Ultra?? 05:40 o 05:45 NOOOO 05:45 I GOT REKT 05:50 That was fucking boring 05:50 I got rekt by a bunch of level 15-30's then a Spike came after me 05:50 I swear to god, that spike cameout of nowhere 05:50 gtg byy 06:27 HI 06:28 hi 06:29 shite 06:29 gotta afk 06:29 For 15 minutes 06:33 diep.io/#D2C4337BBB307824A2A4 06:42 Let's face it. 06:42 Being stuck on mobile, I can't do much edits as the others . 06:43 While I watched them fly by and unable to keep up. 06:43 Its heart breaking. 06:46 I'm "leaving" this wiki. 06:46 Kuro 06:46 Back 06:46 Actually not really 06:46 kuro 06:46 Wat 06:46 ;-; 06:46 Not really 06:46 How hard is it to edit on mobile? 06:46 On a scale of 1-10 06:47 I still hang out, but I won't edit article that much 06:47 9 06:47 big ;-; 06:47 Cause I need to focus on zh.mopeio wiki 06:47 oh 06:47 In order to get into wam top 30 06:47 It's a pain in the ass to edit code on mobile tho 06:48 Wam top 30? 06:48 big THAT'S ABSOLUTELY DIDDFICULT 06:48 DIFFICULT* 06:48 GODDAMN TYPOS 06:49 Wam? 06:49 Y'know 06:49 Wiki activity monitor 06:49 Then I can get invited 06:49 Oh - good luck ever accomplishing that. 06:49 Top 28 was the highest we ever got right? 06:49 Zh diep.io is wam #25 06:50 ._. 06:50 Wait for real? 06:50 Mope is popular 06:50 Heck 06:50 I have faith that it will get to 06:50 Mope's highest is 300-200 ish something 06:50 The wiki 06:50 English one 06:50 I underestimated how active fandom as a whole is then... 06:50 Zh is zh 06:51 Eng ver is separate 06:51 Oh 06:51 Ursuul's at mope 06:53 Right now? 06:53 nah 06:53 Damn 06:53 like 06:53 I want to get invited to community connect 2020 06:53 20 minutes ago 06:53 Cause I will be 18 at 2020 06:54 ye 06:54 Zollo got invited 06:54 Damn he is underage 06:55 What 06:55 Poor Zollo 06:55 He's 14 06:55 ._. 06:55 Poor Zollo ;_; 06:55 lol 06:55 Free airfare, food, hotel gone cause he is underage 06:56 o 06:56 How'd he get invited if he's underage? 06:56 Heck, ima push zh mope wiki to #30↑↑ 06:56 Good luck with that 06:56 You'll need a community as active as this wiki 06:57 They send invitations to about every #30 above head admin 06:57 Ooh 06:57 Rubbing hands* 06:57 Realized needed lube 06:57 lul 06:58 Jk 06:59 (trump) 06:59 Holy 06:59 (moss) 06:59 (llama) 06:59 (ass 06:59 (ass) 06:59 (ass) (lenny) 07:00 (erect) 07:00 (erect2) 07:01 oh ye 07:01 (daddy) 07:01 Kuro 07:01 Wat 07:01 When's ur birthdey 07:01 13 October 07:01 ooh 07:02 My guess was august 07:02 close enough :P 07:02 :p 07:02 Jeez 07:02 I really need to learn code 07:03 Me too 07:04 I made a blog 07:04 About 07:04 All the coding stuff I know 07:04 K 07:04 Ima link it 07:04 brb 07:05 K 07:05 User blog:Underslime/Code Stuff 07:05 also 07:05 I love teh turnip temple lol 07:06 Thx 07:06 I can't believe nobel got that screenshot 07:07 Me too 07:08 I'm going to get an injection 07:08 God help me 07:08 what 07:08 When 07:08 Today 07:08 ._. 07:08 Almost rn 07:08 What injection 07:08 For what god-awful disease is it 07:08 Against rust infection 07:09 I think 07:09 oh 07:09 Tetanus 07:09 Or something 07:09 I had a rust infection vaccine before :P 07:09 When I was 4 years old 07:10 I never feared injections this much before 07:10 ._. 07:10 Injections aren't that bad lp; 07:10 lol 07:10 Pain I mean 07:10 They just sting for a second 07:10 Then your arm will go numb ;-; 07:10 The older you get you fear it more 07:10 Tbh 07:10 The older I get the less I fear it 07:10 :P 07:11 :0 07:11 Cos 07:11 I pictured the pain several times 07:11 I'm used to physical pain 07:11 And emotional 07:11 Any type of pain 07:11 Me too. 07:12 The only thing i hate 'bout vaccines is the smell 07:12 That is why I called my other self a "phantom" 07:12 Fun fact there 07:12 The smell is the sole thing that creeps me out 07:12 Oh 07:12 kewl 07:12 Not cool. 07:12 I think 07:12 cos 07:12 The smell 07:12 Because, with no emotions, feelings... 07:13 Smell is okay 07:13 I love alcohol smell 07:13 tbh 07:13 I love alcohol smell 07:13 But not hospital 07:13 alcohol 07:13 Lololololollolo l 07:13 You drink? 07:14 what 07:14 Fuck no 07:14 I mean 07:14 Sanitary alcohol 07:14 You smoke? Kappa 07:14 Oh CD 07:14 LOLOLOLOLOLLOLO L 07:14 XD 07:14 what 07:14 small I'm so hot i'm smoking 07:15 jk 07:15 lol 07:15 I sMoke haze every year 07:15 ._. 07:15 They burn Fields 07:15 kappa 07:15 Kappa 07:15 The Indonesia 07:15 About oct~ 07:18 huh 07:18 It suddenly became quiet 07:19 I just found a wiki about a game I really like. 07:20 It has 5 bureaucrats. 07:20 Only 1 of them has edited the wiki. 07:20 :O 07:20 What game 07:20 OneShot 07:20 http://oneshot.wikia.com/wiki/OneShot_Wikia 07:20 Really great game 07:21 It's like undertale - it makes you question games and reality 07:21 Ooh 07:21 big INTERESTING 07:21 big You've got my attention 07:21 http://store.steampowered.com/app/420530/ 07:22 lol 07:22 "You can watch a cat eat pancakes in this game" 07:22 Yes. 07:22 That only happens once in the game. 07:22 No wait 07:22 twice 07:23 technically 07:23 I'm getting dat game 07:24 ooh 07:24 I'm interested in undertake 07:24 I wonder what it is 07:24 "98% of the 1,996 reviews for this game are positive" 07:25 That's a lot of good reviews. 07:25 Honestly - I thought undertale looked like a piece of shit after seeing OneShot 07:26 Wut :/ 07:26 Given... OneShot has a lot more theoretical values in the game. 07:26 And a higher knowledge curve. 07:30 Oh 07:30 Never played both 07:40 Hi ursuul 07:41 I'm on the "comes without sound" egg 07:41 What number egg is it 07:41 . 07:42 hiya 07:42 oh 07:42 hang on 07:42 12 07:42 gg 07:42 Ahj I'm stuck 07:42 that’s one of the easier one’s though, think verdant 07:42 I. Stuck on that one 07:50 gtg, (wave) 08:10 �� 08:51 crap 08:52 everyone's gone 09:18 (ass) (ass) 09:18 byeeee 10:49 1499 edits 10:50 0ne more to beat zathus�� 11:37 forever alone 11:37 ;-; 11:50 hi 11:57 .-. 11:57 Ozzie 11:58 big OZZIENE 11:59 Ozziieeeennneeeee 12:02 Why 12:05 Oh 12:05 Ozziene 12:05 I'm back 12:05 �� 12:05 I'm backkk 12:05 Oh 12:05 There you are 12:05 Okay 12:06 You wanna improve your channel right? 12:06 Yep 12:06 Okay 12:06 You don't need money for that 12:06 All you have to do 12:07 �� 12:07 Is to make your videos high quality 12:07 Uh 12:07 for example 12:07 You play sims 4 rite? 12:07 Yep and many other games 12:07 Alright 12:08 Aside from gameplay 12:08 Create walkthrough videos 12:08 Tips and tricks videos are good too 12:08 You should also listen 12:08 To the comments 12:09 And your subscriber's suggestions 12:09 Regarding criticism, 12:09 Comments good, but my small 22sub channel is preventing yt consensus 12:09 Try to look for AS MUCH CRITICISM AS POSSIBLE It'll help you improve 12:10 hmmm 12:10 Try to post videos about newly released games 12:10 Or any new game 12:10 Videos about old games won't get that much views 12:11 big AND NEVER USE CLICKBAIT 12:11 When I try to find criticism, icantv find enough, there,s not enough finding, my yt channel has onlyn100 comments 12:11 hmmm 12:11 How many videos do you have? 12:12 113 12:12 Okay 12:12 Umm 12:12 Are they assorted? 12:12 In playlists 12:12 Ok 12:13 Try to cover several different topics 12:13 Because 12:13 If your channel only focuses on one game 12:13 Then it'll grow dull quickly 12:13 But 12:13 Having a wide array of topics 12:14 Will attract numerous interested viewers 12:15 Yes my channel covers many games, despite Wun Wun getting to 450k using only agario 12:15 ._. 12:15 Okay 12:15 I have to go. 12:15 Just remember what I said 12:15 Okay? 12:18 With older videos, released updates such as my diepio survival is fairly popular, most agario is around 30 views, my most popular is near 100 views, and get almost 800 views a month, any other video I make gets less than 5 or doesn,t get views 12:18 Most vids have 80% like days 12:53 playing mope 01:11 hi 01:33 �������� 01:34 ooh 01:34 waddup 01:34 youre chat mod now? 01:35 Well 01:35 I'm technically an Intern 01:35 But yes 01:35 I have chat mod powers 01:35 nice 01:35 Tbh this is my second Internship 01:41 (ass) 01:56 �� 02:01 ? 02:14 Hey 02:15 hi 02:39 Back 02:46 bai im gonna play some other games 02:46 k 02:48 oh well 02:49 bye 02:54 hi 02:55 ...bye 03:00 Video attention completed 03:31 Yo 03:39 hi 03:40 How is it going 03:42 Who was SFU 03:43 this guy: User:SomeoneFedUp 03:44 caused us a lot of grief, mostly in the form of drama 03:44 old news really 03:44 can’t stick around long 03:45 I have to go to a party 03:46 :( 03:46 don’t like the attendees? 03:47 I just dont want to go 03:47 what’s it for? 03:47 Thespians 03:47 Literally or figuratively? 03:47 Literally 03:48 It's our thespian get together 03:48 shiet. Film isn’t really my thing. Would you just rather stay home, or do you not really like theatre? 03:48 sr? 03:49 I love theatre but you know 03:49 #dramadrama 03:49 I feel. This Wiki was hell a few months ago due to it, was a really toxic place to be in that no one liked. Luckily that’s calmed down for the most part. 03:50 That's good 03:50 All wikis have an emo phase 03:50 we aren’t the only ones? lol 03:50 well I suppose we are kinda young 03:50 Hey Ursuul 03:50 Hey Grav 03:50 Quite literally every non-sandbox wiki has had a long period of straight drama 03:51 I dont want to go though because I am working on this template 03:51 I posted this image in the conception wikia, it's a newer wordmark. 03:52 @Maria: Huh, well at least we don’t have to look forward to it a second time. 03:52 Oh, do you mean you wanted to go otherwise? 03:52 03:52 @Grav: Link? 03:52 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wordmark_test2.png 03:52 I never really want to go 03:52 They just sit in the shade at a park and grill hotdogs 03:52 ok, hang on Grandparent's calling 03:55 my bad, I really need to head out 03:55 Bye 03:56 I hope you can make the best of it anyway, cya ’round. 03:56 (wave) 04:07 You mean ��? 05:19 hi 05:26 Yo 06:21 <1337MinerDude94> woah nobody speaked in an hour 06:21 <1337MinerDude94> *spoke 06:24 hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 i 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 i 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 i 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 i 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 i 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 ih 06:24 gah 06:25 computer broke 06:25 sorry 06:35 Thread:92728 same thoing happened while mos was still sentinel 08:35 yo sr wasnt i on the- 08:35 eh shit has changed fuck the rollback position 11:23 hi 11:23 hi 11:23 h 11:24 h 11:24 h 11:24 h 11:24 h 11:24 hello 11:24 bye...? 11:24 awwboy 11:24 hi...? 11:24 diep.io/#D2129482BB30E60BD16E60 11:24 awwboy u on 11:25 im on Category:Chat Logs